New Jersey
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Atlantic City; Jersey City; Pine Barrens; Trenton; Wessex County | 1st = }} New Jersey is a state in the Mid-Atlantic region of the United States. It is bordered on the northeast by New York, on the southeast and south by the Atlantic Ocean, on the west by Pennsylvania and on the southwest by Delaware. New Jersey lies largely within the sprawling metropolitan areas of New York and Philadelphia. It is the most densely populated state in the United States. Points of Interest ; Atlantic City: Atlantic City is a coastal city located on the Eastern seaboard of the U.S. state of New Jersey. It is bordered to the north by Brigantine and to the south by Ventnor City and Margate. Atlantic City is known for its casino district which runs the length of the boardwalk into Brigantine. ; Clearview Mental Institution: The Clearview Mental Institution is a mental hospital and sanitarium located in the U.S. state of New Jersey. It is known for its experimental processes, which often employs fringe science theories for the advancement of therapy for its patients. Two of its more renowned staff members are Mary Young who designed a Neurotech device, which worked in tandem with something called a Dream Probe, which was developed by Doctor Leonard Price. Mary believed that her invention could suspend the antisocial psychopathy in patients. Clearview's most infamous patient is the psychopathic teen serial killer, Ernest Fairchild, aka "Evil Ernie". Fairchild became the subject of Mary Young's Neurotech experiment. When she activated the device however, it exploded, killing Fairchild in the process. An enigmatic goddess known as Lady Death resurrected Fairchild, and sent him back to Earth where embarked on the most ambitious of sprees - to murder everyone on the planet. ; Jersey City: Jersey City is a city located in the U.S. state of New Jersey. Not the most creative name for a city, I grant you. The character of Peter Burke from the Planet of the Apes television city grew up in Jersey City. BATF agent Steve Jinks, who went to become a supporting character on Warehouse 13 was also born in Jersey City. ; Pine Barrens: The Pine Barrens is a large forest and coastal region that runs through Atlantic County and Burlington County, New Jersey. It is considered an International Biosphere Preserve, and is home to a large and diverse spectrum of plant life. Legend has it, that the cryptid known as the Jersey Devil is said to prowl the woodlands of the New Jersey Pine Barrens. The Devil itself, was allegedly born in 1735 to Deborah Leeds in a small section in Atlantic County called Leeds Point. On "The Jersey Devil" episode of The X-Files, Fox Mulder visited the New Jersey Pine Barrens investigating an attack on a homeless man caused by a mysterious neanderthal creature. ; Slaughter Swamp: In the late 19th century, tycoon Cyrus Gold was murdered and tossed into Slaughter Swamp by a pimp named Jem and a prostitute he had employed named Rachel Rykel. Half a century later, his dead body rose from the muck wherein he became known as Solomon Grundy. ; Trenton: Trenton is the state of capitol of New Jersey. Screenplay writer Michael Cristofer, who wrote the 1987 film adaptation of The Witches of Eastwick was born in Trenton on January 22nd, 1945. Actor Leo Rossi, who played Budd in Halloween II was born in Trenton on June 26th, 1946. Films that take place in * Freddy vs. Jason * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Vampire Vixens from Venus * War of the Worlds (2005) TV shows that take place in * Twilight Zone: The Mighty Casey Comics that take place in * DC Comics Presents 52 * Evil Ernie 1 * Secret Origins Vol 2 5 Characters from People who were born in * Adam Armus * Andy Kubert * Anthony Jochim * Bill Jemas * Brian Pulido * Christopher Young * D.C. Fontana * Dave Power * David Lapham * Deanna Russo * Ernest R. Dickerson * Ian Ziering * Howard Chaykin * J. Michael Straczynski * James Urbaniak * Jess Harnell * Joel Silver * Joseph Hodge * Mark Bright * Nancy Hower * Peter Dinklage * Richard Anderson * Robert Leeshock * Roy Scheider * Stanley Kamel * Tara Reid * Wendy Neuss * Zoë Saldaña People who died in * Frank R. Paul * Joe Kubert External Links * New Jersey at Wikipedia * New Jersey at The X-Files Wiki References Category:New Jersey Category:Evil Ernie/Locations